Then On a Wednesday
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Emma and Ruby have been together for awhile now and they have the other to thank for their happiness. Songfic Sat/Sunday Begin Again by Taylor Swift.


**A/N: Second Songfic Sat/Sunday. Enjoy.**

**Took a deep breath in the mirror****  
****He didn't like it when I wore high heels, but I do****  
****Turned the lock and put my headphones on****  
****He always said he didn't get this song but I do, I do**

Emma was thinking back to her life before Storybrooke, only having one night stands, being all sad and lonely. Than Henry found her, and she met Ruby. Who made her want to have more than one night stands. They started off just having casual sex, late night booty calls drunken messy sex. Her last half-assed relationship was with Henry's dad and that ended up with both of them in prison. Sure sometimes Ruby got too out of hand while she drank and Emma had to arrest her, but seeing the looks from Granny when she came to bail the girl out was worth every cent she owned and a bunch she owed.

She was great with Henry; the boy just couldn't get enough of the waitress. Whenever Regina couldn't pick him up from school he always asked if Ruby could before he'd ask for Emma. The blonde didn't mind, she'd pick Ruby over herself any day, after all one day Ruby would be a multi-business owner and hopefully no long live with her grandmother, out of choice not a tragic event.

**Walked in expecting you'd be late****  
****But you got here early****  
****And you stand and wait****  
****And I walk to you****  
****You pulled my chair out and helped me****  
****And you don't know how nice that is****  
****But I do****  
**

"There are literally dozens of other items on the menu aside from grilled cheese, fries and shakes. Oh and booze, you always seem to find that section." Ruby teased Emma sitting down in the booth across from Emma.

"What's wrong with a grilled cheese with fries and a shake?" Emma didn't know where this was coming from.

"Nothing is wrong with it, just thought your taste buds would like a break and I don't think nine months of processed cheese is all that healthy." Ruby has been trying since their casual sex turned into a relationship.

"Fine Ruby, surprise me." Emma knew that Ruby would pick something good for her.

"No price limit? People normally give me a price limit."

"Wait, I have to pay? I thought I got the fucking a family member discount." Emma asked causing Ruby to crack up laughing at her.

"Yes, Granny is sick of us not being able to stay quiet she making you pay and me work doubles non-stop." Ruby gave her a sweet smile before she leaned in to give Emma a quick kiss before placing her order with the cook.

**And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid****  
****I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did****  
****I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever does****  
****Is break and burn and end****  
****But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again****  
**

Granny was leaning on the counter watching the interaction between the two girls. She knew she probably should get mad at Ruby for stopping just to talk to Emma, but she wanted them to be happy together and in order for that to happen she needed to let up on them, even if Henry could very well eat them out of business by himself.

She watched Regina come in with Henry. They went to a booth and Regina instantly starting watching the pair. Granny never wanted to throw a knife at someone so much since she met Ruby's father but he was taken care of so she could focus on not killing Regina…yet.

Ruby left the table to hopefully do her job, Regina's gaze followed her for a bit before she turned to Emma.

Granny has never been happier or proud of Ruby than the day she decided to stop seeing/sleeping with Regina.

**You said you never met one girl****  
****Who has as many James Taylor records as you****  
****But I do****  
****We tell stories and you don't know why I'm coming off a little shy****  
****But I do****  
**

Ruby went over to Regina's table and was regretting what was going to happen.

"Henry, go say hi to Emma." Regina told her son who excitedly ran over to Emma.

"You can't be happy with her. You must be getting bored." Regina spoke coldly a tone that Ruby has only ever heard from her.

"No Regina I'm never bored with Emma, she gets my music, she gets my jokes and I get to steal her awesome red leather jacket. We never did anything but have sex, no emotions, no feelings, no talking. I got bored with you. Now what do you want?" She knew what Henry always wanted to get but never could if Regina had any say about it, so Ruby was going to give it to him fuck Regina.

"Meet me in the bathroom in three minutes. That's what I want." Regina was going her infamous stare down.

"That's not on the menu." Ruby walked away and placed Henry's lunch order in. That kid was a great kid who should get pie and cake for lunch now and then.

**But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid****  
****I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did****  
****I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever does****  
****Is break and burn and end****  
****But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again****  
**

Emma was lying in bed with Ruby watching tv and ignoring the fact that her girlfriend was texting someone every three seconds and smiling like an idoit and laughing.

"Okay I can't take it anymore, who are you texting." Emma broke down and finally asked.

"Guess. Otherwise I'm not telling." Ruby stated sticking her tongue out as she sent off another text.

"Ashley?"

"Nope."

"Billy."

"That's idoit hell no."

"Can Granny text?"

"Really, you name two people and then can't think of any more possible friends for me?" Ruby raised an eyebrow; she could name three people for Emma.

"I'm sorry, are you texting me?" Emma laughed before taking a pillow to the face. "You know I could just call up AT&T tell them I need your phone records for an investigation, find out myself." Emma pointed out only to have Ruby laugh at yet another text. "Okay that's it." Emma waited for Ruby's guard to be down before she made a grab for the phone and looked at the screen. "You're texting Henry…?" She couldn't think of anything sweeter than her girlfriend texting her son.

"Yeah, we always text. He's watching the new Green Lantern movie and telling me how bad it is and that Ryan Reynolds shouldn't be allowed to play Deadpool and Green Lantern. I'm letting him know how much I agree to this." Ruby grinned before turning around so she could look at Emma who went really quiet. "What? Is that not okay? I mean I guess I should've asked if it was okay first."

Emma just looked down at her and smiled. "I love you." Emma knew she would never find someone who was so great with Henry and cared about him as much as she did herself.

**And we walk down the block to my car****  
****And I almost brought him up****  
****But you start to talk about the movies****  
****That your family watches every single Christmas****  
****And I won't talk about that****  
****For the first time, what's past is past****  
**

It was Christmas time in Storybrooke and Emma and Ruby finally managed to get their own apartment. Right now Ruby was sitting on the floor in front of the tv in her pjs with Henry who was doing the same, both balancing a bowl of cereal on their laps.

They were currently watching Nightmare Before Christmas. It was times like this when Emma felt like she was living with two kids instead of the one.

"Emma hurry bring over the cinnamon toast crunch quick!" Ruby shouted from her spot. Emma had to roll her eyes at her as she grabbed the box. Ruby had showed Henry that in order to get the perfect second bowl there was a very small window that you had to fill the bowl with the cereal.

"Henry watch out, if you're not careful you'll end up permanently immature just like her." Emma warned her son as she handed over to box to Ruby who simply sighed and laid it on the floor next to her.

"The window closed…" She got up, putting her bowl in the kitchen sink and slumping down on the couch pouting.

"It's not that big of a deal Rubes come here." Emma pulled Ruby on her lap and held her close; Henry was still on his first bowl so his window was wide open.

"No, you ruined my second bowl." The red streaked girl pouted. "But I guess you make everything else pretty sweet."

**'Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid****  
****I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did****  
****I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever does****  
****Is break and burn and end****  
****Then on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again****  
****Then on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again**


End file.
